Antoni Chmielewski vs. James Zikic 2
The Fight ProMMANow's take on it Round 1 – Chmielewski walks to the ring in a gi. Antoni misses a leg kick. Big leg kick from Antoni. Zikic trying to find his range with punches, they tie up, Antoni tries unsuccessfully for a trip. They square back up. Leg kick from Antoni. Zikic with a double jab. Leg kick from Antoni. Right hand from Zikic. Takedown from Antoni but Zikic gets up quickly and stands over Antoni as he bicycle kicks in the air. Zikic tries to dive through the bicycle kicks unsuccessfully. Zikic stands over Antoni and kicks his thighs before the ref lets Antoni up. They trade punches before Zikic puts Antoni on his back and lands inside his full guard. One minute left in the round as Antoni tries to hold on to Zikic’s arms and wrists to stop the top attack. Body shots and punches to the head from Zikic but not active enough and the ref stands them up. Superman punch from Antoni. PMN scores the round 10-9 Zikic. Round 2 – Zikic comes out punching. Antoni shoots, stuffed, they scramble and Zikic ends up on top inside full closed guard. Ref moves them to the center of the five-roped ring. Boby, body, head shots from Zikic. He stays busy from top position with the ground and pound. Antoni tries to fight back from the bottom with punches, he also tries to get free to get to his feet but unsuccessfully. Finally the ref does stand them up. Leg kick from Antoni, countered with a punch, They tie up and Antoni puts Zikic on his back, they scramble and Zikic ends up on top in half guard. One minute to go. Ref calls time to wipe off Antoni’s face and body — wiping off the sweat and wiping the sweat off the canvas — very strange. Leg kick from Antoni. He shoots, stuffed. Zikic lights him up with a couple punches but Antoni shoots and puts Zikic on his back with under 20 seconds left. He holds him there as Zikic punches off his back. Antoni does get off a couple punches before the bell. PMN scores the round 10-9 Zikic. Round 3 – Antoni pushes him to the ropes but Zikic puts him on his back. Bicycle kicks from Antoni as Zikic dives in with a punch. Zikic on top landing body shots and shots to the head as Antoni tries his best to hold on and defend. Ref stands them up. Leg kick from Antoni. Uppercut from Zikic, he shoves Antoni off the clinch, but not for long as Antoni puts him on his back. Zikic tries to get up, takes some body shots. Under one minute to go. They tie up with some dirty boxing. Zikic lands the better shots. The ref halts the action inexplicably then restarts and Antoni puts Zikic on his back. Zikic goes for a leg, they scramble and Zikic ends up on top delivering shots. PMN scores the round 10-9 and the fight 30-27 for Zikic. Zikic immediately puts on his training mask after the final bell. OFFICIAL RESULT: Antoni Chmielewski def. James Zikic by split decision NOTE: It was not a dominant performance by either fighter but I felt it was pretty clear Zikic should have won. The only real offense Chmielewski had was a few leg kicks and a takedown or two that he was not able to capitalize on. Whenever Zikic got takedowns he made them count with punishment and he landed a lot more clean punches in the fight.